


Telephone

by TechnoSkittles



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adam and Adora are half-greek and half-swedish, Adam is an annoying brother, Adam lives with Adora and Catra, F/F, Grinding, In Adam's defense taco night is very important, Interrupted Sex, Latina AU, Vaginal Fingering, in which Catra is puerto rican, that has nothing to do with the fic I just want yall to know, they're in college at this point, yes the title is lady gaga I don't know how to do titles without using songs and song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoSkittles/pseuds/TechnoSkittles
Summary: And on this day, at this moment with Catra straddling her leg, Adora wished more than anything that she was an only child.





	Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is apart of the Latina Catra AU that I started up with some friends in our catradora server. We played around with this au for WEEKS and this was just one of many ideas that sprung up during all of our planning.
> 
> I will (hopefully) be writing more of this au at some point in time. None of it will be in chronological order. Just whatever idea I feel like writing next.
> 
> Also, thanks to Alondra in the server for translating the spanish phrases I included. I was useless and took french in high school (a really dumb decision really) and I just don't trust google translate like that.

Catra was reading - well,  _trying_  to anyways - when she heard the lock of the apartment door turn. Grateful and eager for a distraction, she lifted her eyes from her laptop just in time to see Adora come bustling in, backpack slung over one shoulder. She smiled, happy to see her girlfriend after a long day of classes. And when the blonde noticed her and smiled back she felt a rush of warmth in her chest.

"Hey you," she greeted.

Adora returned it with a breathless "Hi" before glancing around the apartment. "Is Adam here?"

Catra raised her eyes in thought. "No, he left not too long ago. Said something about meeting up with a friend and then going shopping afterwards." She shrugged and arched her back, stretching it, then reclined back against the couch armrest. "He promised he wouldn't be out too long though."

By this point, Adora had walked over to where she was sitting. Unceremoniously, she dropped her backpack to the floor, letting it hit the ground with a harsh thud. In the next second, she was on Catra, lips hot and moving frantically, hungry. Catra responded in kind and when Adora pulled away, her eyes were lidded as her tongue thoughtfully ran across her bottom lip.

"Then we don't have a lot of time, do we?"

Catra blinked dumbly. "What?"

In answer to her question, Adora's hands gripped the bottom of her shirt, lifting it up and over her head in one smooth motion before dropping it onto Catra's laptop. The leftover grogginess from their kiss was wiped away in one fell swoop and Catra stared slack-jawed at her now topless girlfriend, a heat crawling its way onto her cheeks.

Adora's smile was smug and in any other circumstance, Catra would've loved nothing more than to wipe it off her dumb, cute face. But right now she was….understandably distracted.

"I've been thinking about you  _all_  day," Adora husked, feet guiding her backwards in the direction of their shared room. Catra watched her the whole way, brain short-circuiting.

When Adora reached the door, her hand rested on the doorknob, teeth pulling on her bottom lip. "Are you coming or what?"

Her mouth snapped shut with an audible click and her hand gripped Adora's abandoned shirt, the other one lifting her laptop off her legs and gently dropping it onto the coffee table. She stood, shakily following in Adora's footsteps, feeling a pull in the way that Adora was looking at her. Hungry. Almost  _predatory_.

"I sure fucking hope so."

* * *

 

Her hips were rolling at a frantic pace. The friction provided from her movements felt  _heavenly_. She'd braced herself on Adora's shoulders, mouth hanging open as pants spilled from them. Beneath her Adora's face mirrored her own, pink from exertion, golden hair spilled out on the pillow, framing her in a halo.

She was in heaven and she was fucking an angel.

Adora's hips jerked roughly against her soaked thigh and she bit her lip, a high whine dragging out in the air. Catra felt herself go dizzy at the sound, letting out her own low-toned moan.

"God... _Catra_ …"

The way she moaned her name….Catra picked up her pace, leaning forward and adjusting her leg to press harder into Adora's core. This elicited an honest-to-God  _scream_  from her girlfriend whose nails dug into Catra's hips, pulling and pushing her against her own thigh. Catra's breath caught and she swooped down, capturing Adora's lips, sucking in their heat, pressing and licking and biting….

And then the trill of Adora's phone cut through the moment.

Adora threw her head back, breaking the kiss, and whimpered. "Oh my fucking  _God_!"

Lifting herself but not stopping her movements, Catra peeked over to the bedside table, reading the name on the lit-up screen. "It's Adam….again."

Adora sighed and threw her arm over her eyes, chest heaving and bouncing as Catra moved her thigh against her again. "He's going to keep calling."

Descending down again, Catra kissed Adora roughly, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and pulling, drawing out a low whine. "Let him."

That was all the convincing that Adora needed. Her arms lifted to wrap around Catra's shoulders, tugging her closer so that their bodies were flush against each other. They collided harshly, skin slapping against skin, and the sensation and change to their positions cause sparks to go off in Catra's head. They both cried out against each other lips. Chasing that same high, they surged forward and pressed them together, knocking teeth and pressing and pulling, desperate to get closer. Their slick bodies slid easily against each other, each tensing and putting more pressure against the other to rock against, providing that delicious friction that had each girl climbing higher and higher….

The phone went off again.

Adora groaned and dropped her arms to the bed, nearly sobbing. "I swear to  _fucking God_  I'm about to be an only child." Then she sighed and extended her arm to the table, fingers fumbling until they found purchase on the phone. "Fine, just  _fine_!"

Above her Catra pouted and slowed to a stop but didn't move off of Adora, still straddling her thigh. Blue eyes raked down her body, slowly, pausing at where Catra's mound rested on her leg, then raised back to Catra's face.

"Don't stop. I won't take long."

Adora nearly laughed at how Catra visibly brightened, her hips rolling forward as they began to pick up her previous pace. She watched her for a moment, mesmerized by the movement of her hips, before swiping the phone screen to accept the call.

"Adam, what do you-"

"Hey sis! I'm at the store."

Adora rolled her eyes. "Congratulations. Would you like a celebratory cake today or tomorrow?"

Just then, Catra's hips jerked roughly and her shoulders pulled back, head rolling on her shoulders as she let out a yelp before resuming her pace. Adora shot her a look and pressed her finger to her lips as a warning. Nodding, Catra bit her lip as she continued to watch.

"Haha, very funny, Adobo." Adora grimaced at the nickname. Damn Carlos. "But no, I'm getting stuff for dinner tonight. Thinkin' about making some tacos."

Catra shook violently and her hands ripped away from the sheets, flying to Adora's chest and palming her breasts. Adora's eyes fluttered at the rough handling and she let out a rush of air.

"...was wondering which one you wanted?"

Adora blinked, doing her very best to focus back on the conversation. "I...huh?"

"Tacos, Adobo. Hard or soft shell? Which do you want?"

Something in her forehead twitched and she did her best to repress her annoyance. "Is that  _seriously_  what you called me for?"

"What? I wanted to know. And it's not like you're doing anything else."

Adora's eyes rose to Catra's, shut tight and head thrown back. Her long dark curls spilled over her shoulders and cascaded down the curve of her back, bouncing along with her…

Adora cleared her throat and averted her eyes, lest she get distracted again. "Fine. Both. I don't care. Are we done here?"

She heard him hum over the line, popping his lips in thought. "Right. Both. Why didn't I think of that?" Was it possible to strangle your sibling over the phone? She  _oh so_  desperately was aching to find out.

"Are we done here?" she repeated, letting out another rush of air when Catra suddenly collapsed on top of her, hips still moving erratically on her thigh. She could feel her slick coating her skin, spreading with each thrust, dripping slowly and tickling her skin…

"...about toppings?"

Adora groaned and raised her free hand to the back of Catra's head, doing her damnedest to not pay attention to her hot breath on her neck. "What? Toppings?"

Now Adam was beginning to sound exasperated. "Yeah. Toppings. For the tacos? Jesus, Adora, are you even paying attention to me?"

Adora opened her mouth to retort but her mind blanked when Catra brushed her lips against the shell of her ear, panting and moaning softly, each sound hitting her eardrum with blinding force. Her world began to spin as she struggled to retain her focus, an uphill battle that she was losing horribly.

"Por favor Adora, bebé,  _estoy tan cerca_."

Even without knowing what she said exactly, Adora could tell that by the broken rhythm of her thrusts and the way that Catra was shaking against her, nails scratching roughly down her sides, that Catra was nearing her end. She shivered, gathering the rest of her willpower that she had and resolved to end this call as quickly as possible. In the meantime she moved her hand from the nest of Catra's hair, trailing it down to cup Catra's ass, moving her along her thigh in a more steady rhythm. Her girlfriend let out a strangled cry at this, muffled by her neck, and Adora swallowed thickly.

"Look, Adam, just get whatever you think sounds good, okay?"

There was a pause on the other end and Adora was close to just hanging up when Adam finally spoke up again. "Adora are you okay? You sound...kind of out of breath."

Shit. "Adam, I'm fine, alright? I promise. But I really need to-"

In all her effort to block out most of Catra's sounds and motions so avoid giving them away, Adora failed to notice one of Catra's hands snaking along her hip and across her thigh, getting nearer and nearer…

She gasped when two fingers slid into her without warning and couldn't stop the cry that ripped out of her throat when Catra's teeth latched onto the skin of the side of her neck. Before she could even register what was happening or get over her initial shock, those fingers were pumping in and out of her -  _fast_. Her hips rolled up and her grip on Catra's ass tightened, nails biting into the soft flesh.

"Adora?" Adam sounded alarmed now, but his voice already sounded so far away as Adora's lust began to cloud her senses again. Catra was now openly moaning into her ear, foregoing her pact of silence. She'd grown tired of waiting.

Catra raised her head just enough to look into Adora's eyes. They were half-shut, hazed with lust and Adora felt her thighs begin to tremble simply from the intensity of them. Her mouth hung open as she panted against Adora's lips.

"Ven con migo, bebé."

The phone was going slack in her hand and Adora barely had the wits about her to get out a strained " _Adam, Ihavetogo_ " before her thumb pressed the end call button and she all but tossed the phone aside.

No sooner had the phone left her hand than had Catra pounced, sucking her bottom lip between her own, drawing out a low moan. The fingers were pumping ever faster and Adora used her now free hand to grip Catra's other ass cheek, moving her at an equal pace. The increased frequency and friction had Catra yelping into her ear, high-pitched moans a staccato that was deliciously addicting.

Adora felt her toes curl with each thrust and let herself go finally, her moans and screams loud, louder,  _louder_ …

To her surprise, she came first. The spike of pleasure pierced her abdomen, ripping out the remaining breath in her lungs as she let loose a howl. Her nails dug into Catra's skin, creating deep welts as those fingers continued to work, drawing out the last few trails of numbing pleasure from her.

Catra followed shortly after her, her more muted scream still loud directly into Adora's ear and the sound alone - so sweet and sated - was almost enough to push Adora over a second time.

In minutes both girls were curled into each other, tucked lazily underneath the blanket and a smog of hazy post-climatic bliss. Adora was dragging her nails lightly down Catra's back, between her shoulder blades, down the curve, all the way to the top of her ass, her other hand wrapped around her upper arm, thumb caressing sweat-soaked skin adoringly.

Adora cleared her throat. "So, we're having tacos tonight."

* * *

A high-pitched scream sounded over the receiver, alerting the other shoppers in the aisle. Adam stared at his phone in alarm before calling out his sister's name in worry. His shoulders were tense and he stared at the phone as he waited for her response, more than ready to drop his basket of groceries and run home.

Just when he was getting ready to do so, he heard the sound of frantic moaning, two different voices intermingled and competing to be the loudest. His mind blanked, slowly rebooting as the sounds continued, slowly processing what it could've been.

As soon as he had, he pressed the end call button, looking at his phone in nothing short of mortification.

And when he looked up, he locked eyes with an elderly lady, staring at him in a mix of horror and disapproval, before she hurried away down the opposite side of the aisle.

With a groan, Adam pocketed his phone and rushed out of the aisle, determined to cut this shopping trip down.

He was going to have to have a  _serious_  talk with Adora about her exhibitionist tendencies.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Check out more @ technoskittles.tumblr.com/tagged/ash-writes


End file.
